Surprise, Dame Tsuna!
by heavenstar72
Summary: It's a special day for Tsunayoshi, yet where's everyone? This is a late birthday fic and first KHR fic, so please be nice to me.


I do NOT own KHR!! I don't even have enough money to afford a doujinshi… -cries-

* * *

Happy Birthday, Dame-Tsuna!

October 14th, Sawada Tsunayoshi's date of birth (also known as a birthday), a day full of hanging out with his family (though he still won't admit his friends as a mafia family), having fun, and just act normal.

Unfortunately to Vongola Decimo, it's the total opposite. It's a Sunday, meaning no school; yet no one (not even his own mother) said a happy birthday to him. Actually, they just avoided him like the Black Death, itself. For example, an incident with Gokudera and Yamamoto:

_Tsuna cracked his eyes open as sunlight poured into his room, brightening everything with its happy rays. He yawned and stretched his aching arms (due to Reborn's Spartan training). Then, he noticed something; today's his birthday. HIS own birthday; on a no-school day meaning all of his friends are available to hang out with. Suddenly he started to have a nagging feeling that something was… off. The brunet looked around his room and noticed a huge difference: Reborn wasn't there. 'Nah… He's probably downstairs eating breakfast with the others,' the mafia boss shrugged. _

_The birthday boy went through his morning routine and went to the kitchen table where there was… no one? 'EH?? Where's everyone? Did they ditch me? Even mom's not here! HI!!' Tsuna started to panic. There was no evidence stating where they went, not even a note! 'Maybe I should call Gokudera or Yamamoto. They probably know where they are.'_

_He grabbed the phone and dialed Gokudera's number first. After one ring, it was picked up. "Who the hell is this?" the bomber's tough voice questioned. _

"_Gokudera-kun, it's me!"_

"_Ah, Juudaime! Um, listen I can't talk to you right now. M-My phone's breaking up!" Gokudera took a candy wrapper from some random kid (who was now crying) and started crunching it up, making it similar to a connection interference. _

"_Gokudera-kun, I can hear you just fi-!" He was hung up. 'Maybe Yamamoto could tell me.' He called up and got the same result (though there was no candy wrapper involved)._

Tsuna sulks as he sits on swing at the park. No one was talking to him and for all he knows; everyone didn't care a one bit about his birthday. Then a little ring broke his train of thought.

It's Hibird, with a bell around his (its?) neck. The bird jumps up and down as if wanting Tsuna to see him (it?). The said brunet looks at Hibird and notices a note attached to him.

The bird just chirps, release the note, and flies away. "Wait!" the Vongola pleaded but fails, then the notice fell straight into the boy's hands. "Hm?" The notice's envelope is an ivory color with golden, elegant borders. It's shut with a wax seal with the Vongola's emblem imprinted. 'What's this? Eh? Why's the Vongola seal here?' Tsuna's fingers warily open the envelope, trying his best to not ruin the flawless parchment.

Inside is a perfect letter, with elegant font. 'It looks really rich…What happened?' The letter reads out:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Please come to Namimori School..._

'WHAT?? That's it?' Then he reads the bottom…

_Inside the reception room, they'll be waiting._

_Signed... _

'W-Who's w-waiting for me??' Tsuna's knees are shaking with fear of what's going to happen next. 'I have to go! What if my mom and everyone else are there, being held captive?' He stands up and races towards the school… Until he runs the other direction to home. 'I'm going to need my gloves and pills for this!'

* * *

By the time he got to the school, the boss becomes out of breath, with his hands on knees. 'Please let everyone be safe!' He grabs out the familiar glass bottle of pills and swallows one. In the blink of an eye, Tsuna had the dying will flame and the emotionless, calculating, eyes replaced his warm ones. His woolen gloves turn into the X-gloves as he blasts his way to the reception room. He crashes through the window and is surprised to see…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUNA (Juudaime!)!" Streamers and party-blowers are everywhere as the Vongola Famiglia screamed at the boss.

All Tsuna could do is widen his eyes and gape his mouth. Then come the tears. He sniffles a little as the brunet wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"J-Juudaime… Are you okay? I told you this was a bad idea!" Gokudera accuses as he turns back to the crowd.

"I-It isn't that…"

"Huh?" Now everyone, excluding Reborn, is befuddled.

"I-I meant," Tsuna lowers his arm, "t-thank you. You a-actually r-remembered my birthday."

Reborn jumps off of Bianchi's shoulder and kicks the crying boy right up the chin, knocking his victim to the ground. "Ow!"

"Dame Tsuna. Don't you have faith in your own family? Or course they'd remember."

"Idiot herbivore…" Even Hibari's there! Grumbling, distant, and about to explode though. Social events were never really his forte.

"Mah, it's okay Tsuna. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes," Yamamoto disarmingly said.

"You're the mistake, you baseball-freak!"

"Let's celebrate to the EXTREME!"

"Ahaha, Tsuna! You're growing old!"

"Boss, Mukuro-sama wants to talk to you."

"Ku fu fu fu… Vongola's birthday is very amusing, indeed. But, you're still not old enough to possess yet."

"Tsu-kun, we would never forget your own birthday."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "E-Everyone…"

They pause to look at him. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, herbivore. Or else I'll bite you to death."

Everyone starts to become nervous at that and kind of backs away from the now-very-pissed-off cloud guardian.

"Let's just eat cake and open the presents," said Yamamoto.

"I'll help you open the gifts to the EXTREME, Sawada-san!"

In the end, Tsuna had the best birthday ever.

He got a dynamite show and a piano recital from Gokudera (and some more dynamites),

A baseball bat from Yamamoto ("You could learn baseball from me Tsuna! Hahaha." "NO! I won't let you teach Juudaime a very lame sport, you baseball freak!"),

A pair of boxing gloves from Ryohei ("Join the EXTREME boxing club, Sawada-san!!"),

A lolipop from Lambo (to be more precise, his hair),

A kiss from Mukuro (which got a response of Tsuna fainting and Hibari and Gokudera about to massacre him),

And a death threat to stay away from Mukuro or else he'd be bitten to death and a CD of the Namimori anthem from Hibari. ("O-Okay, Hibari-san..." And Tsuna fainted again.)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Man... My first KHR fic... Now, anyone from the Yugioh GX fans that still watch me (and want to kill me) I'm truly sorry. Most of the reason of me discontinuing that fic was lazyness and family issues. That still doesn't make up the fact that I stopped that story, so please insult me, put voodoo on me, whatever. As long as it's not on the reviews or flaming my story, I'm happy to be a victim of your anger.

For the KHR fans... Ignore the top part if you want. But it IS my first KHR fic, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice to me. I wrote this fic yesterday, TSUNA'S BIRTHDAY!!, but it was past my curfew (yes, I'm that lame). I was annoyed and sad about it, because I really wanted to finish this on his birthday. Now, anyone who's an angst lover, please read a small part of epilogue. (By the way, this whole fic is taken place after the Ring Battles, but before the Future Arc.) Don't read the epilogue if you haven't watched/read the Future arc yet! It's spoilers!!

Epilogue:

(10 years later)

Gokudera came to the forest with some candles, a box, and flowers. It was Tsuna's birthday today. And as a dedicated right-hand man, he must celebrated his boss's date of birth.

He stopped and placed the flowers and box on the floor. He opened the box, it was a cake, not too big, not too small. He placed some candles (twenty-five to be exact) into the cake. Gokudera took out his lighter and placed the flame on the sticks of wax.

The gray-haired man then started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to his boss. As he sang, his voice started to crack and rivers were flowing out of his eyes. Everything of nature seemed to take part in the mournful song; the clouds turn into gray, the birds slowly chirped, and the rain started sprinkle its way down, but not enough for the flames to die out.

Gokudera knew it was time, so he stood up, placed the cake back into the box, and wiped away the tears. He placed the flowers onto something sturdy and walked away, looking back as if regreting something.

That sturdy thing was a coffin.

'_Happy Birthday, Juudaime.'_


End file.
